Alone and On Her Own
by Uh-vatar Korra
Summary: "Mako I know but please. You're the only one I can trust." Mako got up and left leaving Korra crying in the dark. She was cold, alone, scared, eighteen, on her own, and with child.
1. You're the only one I can trust

**I am back. But to do this one-shot. But if I get reviews and follows I'll make it a story. I'm not sure yet. Anyway here it is. And to those who have followed my other story that's a work in progress, I'll update that in a minute. Okay please read and review and check out my other story that's not completed yet. **

Cold and alone, now on her own. She was the Avatar. No she is the Avatar but caught up in a web. All the thoughts she had swirled in her head like a tornado. All she could do was sigh and stare at the ceiling as she laid on her bed at Air Temple Island. Yes, she was eighteen, an adult. Her actions no longer should concern anyone. But she knew what she did this time was terrible. No one knows about it but her. Eighteen, cold, alone, and on her own. Korra's eyes watered as she thought about what people would say, how she would be treated, how her respect for herself had fallen. Fear began to consume her as thoughts rushed through her mind. She couldn't take it, even if they were just thoughts. Korra shut her eyes and tears streamed from them. She held back a cry. She didn't want anyone to know. Not even her boyfriend Mako. And if she couldn't tell him anything, then it was that serious.

"Korra?"

Korra sat up in her bed when she heard a call from the door.

"Come in."

"Jinora followed by Ikki walked into the room. Jinora stood there staring at Korra. Something seemed off about her. Maybe it was because Korra's hair was down around her face. Or maybe because Korra seemed pale. Jinora kept looking at Korra while Ikki began to ran her mouth.

"Korra it's time for dinner! Are you hungry? Are you sad? Why have you been in your room all day? Did Mako do something?"

"Mako..." Korra whispered. She then realized she shouldn't with hold the truth from him. But then again she was unsure of the whole situation. Then Jinora blurted out something that made Korra lose her train of thought.

"I know now! You're thinner than usual!"

Korra just stared at Jinora. While Ikki grabbed Korra's hand and attempted to pull her up.

"Well come on Korra! Time to eat!"

"Yes. So you don't look so skinny."

"Well hold on. Let me fix my hair."

Korra pulled away from Ikki's grip and grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair back into a bun. It wasn't perfect, but she didn't care. She wasn't feeling good to anything at the moment. Ikki grabbed Korra's hand once more and pulled her with extreme force, so much that Korra tripped and almost fell but caught herself by blowing a gust of air from her mouth to push her back up.

"Sorry Korra."

"Yea yea yea."

Korra followed Jinora and Ikki to the dinner table where everyone was seated, waiting for her.

"Korra I thought you'd never show." Tenzin said eagerly for he was excited that she came out of her room. Asami and Bolin smiled at her while Mako's focus seemed to be on something else. Meelo kept tormenting the baby which earned him a slap from Pema. Then Pema turned her eyes towards Korra. Like her eldest daughter did previously, Pema looked Korra up and down and noticed she was thinner and pale.

"Korra honey," Pema said "Sit down and eat."

Korra did just that she sat by Mako and everyone began to eat. Asami and Bolin were chatting about the future which made Korra's stomach churn. Pema and Tenzin were talking about the baby which also made Korra's stomach churn. Then the children were talking about when they got older and had children which made Korra's stomach feel rather sick. She made a dash to the bathroom and upchucked .It was a lot she threw up and it was painful. Afterward her throat was raw, her head spinning, and her knees weak. She fell to ground and couldn't get up. She was too weak. Then she felt someone pick her up but her eyes to heavy to open to see who it was. Then suddenly she was placed somewhere, somewhere soft. She realized it was her bed. She felt the presence of everyone in her room. She knew she needed help. She knew she did. She couldn't hear anything, her heart pounding in her ears. She was scared, alone, and now couldn't hear, see, nor move.

"I...I uh..."

The group got quiet as they waited for Korra to continue speaking but she didn't. Instead she lay there asleep.

"Let's let her sleep. She's probably tired after that episode." Tenzin said as he and the group exited the room. They all left but Mako. He laid there at her side, holding her close.

…...

Korra screamed as she shot up in bed. The room was dark and she was sweating like crazy. She had remembered the nights events and realized she was okay. She was still alive. Her heart still pounded in her ears but she could hear and see and move. Then she felt arms wrap around her. She fell into the chest that was next to her. She clung to his scarf as she buried her head deep in his chest.

"Korra, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now."

Mako stroked her hair and then pulled away and laid down. Korra laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest. They laid there in silence until Mako asked a question.

"Why did you throw up earlier Korra?"

"Well I hadn't eaten all day and I guess when I did it made me sick."

"Why didn't you eat?"

"I felt sick to my stomach."

"You must have a bug. It must be going around. Remember Bolin was sick last week."

"Yea I guess...Hey Mako."

"Yea?"

"What do you think about having children when we get older?"

"I'd love to have some. Three or four. And I bet they'd be cute just like you."

"Well that's great Mako...but I have something to tell you...I'm pregnant."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaatt?"

"Mako please."

"WE"RE TOO YOUNG TO BE PARENTS."

"Mako I know but please. You're the only one I can trust."

Mako got up and left leaving Korra crying in the dark. She was cold, alone, scared, eighteen, on her own, and pregnant.

**Well should I keep going? Or stop. Personally I think I should stop. I mean she's on her own and alone. But if you want to see this story continued review and follow. If not review and say stop. Thanks for reading. Check out my other stories too. **


	2. You are not alone

**Well I got a couple follows and some reviews so I will continue. And please give this story a chance. I promise it's not like all the other stories. You'll see. Be sure to check out my other stories too. Read and review. And I will never own legend of Korra. **

Korra laid on her bed that night crying after Mako left. She thought maybe he'd come back and comfort her. Saying they would get through this and that she wasn't alone. But he didn't so she cried herself to sleep. The next morning Korra was awakened by Pabu who had mysteriously snuck into her room and climbed on her and licked her face. A smile formed on her face but then faded as she remembered the previous night's events. She got up and looked out her window. It was still dark so she figured it was only four am. She stood there by her window looking out at nothing in particular. The breeze felt good to her skin. Instead of going back to sleep, Korra got up and got dressed. She went out of her room and made her way down the halls quietly so as to not wake anyone. But it was too late, Ikki was already up just standing in the middle of the hall. Korra jumped at first not recognizing Ikki standing in the dark hall but then sighed with relief. Korra was only a foot away from her when she opened her mouth. Surprisingly, she was whispering.

"Korra...?"

"Yes Ikki?"

"What are you doing up?"

"Um...well...I couldn't sleep so I thought a walk would do me good."

"You know you aren't a good liar Korra."

"Uh...what do you mean?"

Ikki reached out her hand and took Korra's hand in hers. She led her down a hall and out a door. One Korra had never seen before. It was a small door so Korra had to crawl through.

"Ikki where are you taking me?"

"Come on Korra! You don't want to be left behind! You'll get lost in here!"

Korra came out through the other side of the little door and looked at what was in front of her. There in front of her was a statue of Aang with a pool of water around it. There were also trees and lemurs in this place. It was unreal. It wasn't like anything she's ever seen. Then she looked around for Ikki. She spotted her standing in front of the statue of her grandfather. She seemed to be talking to it. Korra just stood there and looked around. She had so many questions.

"Ikki?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you bring me here? And what is this place? And how come I've never seen it before?"

"Grandpa Aang told me to bring you here. He wanted to talk to you about your...problem."

Korra just stared as Ikki went on.

"This is a spiritual place Grandpa Aang built so the next Avatar could come and talk to him whenever instead of only on the solstice. You probably never seen the door leading here before because its small and by my room. Sometimes, I come here to talk to my grandpa. I miss him so much...but anyway..."

Ikki turned around and walked up to Korra.

"I'll leave you too alone. And don't worry, I won't tell."

With that Ikki left and shut the door behind her. It was quiet and warm. Korra heard a rustling noise behind her and turned to see what it was. It was Pabu. He followed her here.

"Oh its just you."

"He must like you to follow you in here."

Korra froze when she heard that voice. She slowly turned around and sitting in front of the pool of water was Aang. He wasn't blue. She wasn't in the spirit world. He was actually here.

"Aang..."

Korra's heart leaped and a smile slid across her face when she heard him say the thing she wanted to hear.

"You are not alone. I will help you get through."

**End of chapter. See I told you this story is going to be different. Please review and check out my other stories too. Leave questions you want me to answer and I'll answer them next chapter. **


	3. Abandoned

**Well here is the next chapter. I love the reviews. And so many of you tell me to make it a happy ending. Well...let me just say none of my stories end sadly. Hopefully you got that little message. Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. All feedback helps me greatly. Just an FYI all of my chapters will be longer than 1k words. I'm not sure how last chapter was so short. Anyway...here's the story. **

Korra sat positioned in front of Aang. She was amazed that he was here and he was going to help her through this.

"Korra I'm going to need to know how this all started."

"Well...um...it was my birthday and..."

Aang shook his head and held his hand up.

"Don't continue. I'd rather not here the details."

Korra sighed and looked down. She knew Aang was trying to make light of things but she wasn't interested. She was scared. How would people treat her knowing she was having a child and not married? Aang saw the worry in her eyes and he thought long and hard to find an answer to this problem.

"Korra, have you told Mako?"

"Yea.." She said without looking up.

"What did he say?"

"He said we're too young to be parents and he left my room last night."

"What he did isn't very mature. He abandoned you and your child. I grew up not knowing who my parents were. After I was born I was sent to live with the monks. They raised me and I'm grateful they did. But there was always a thought in my mind of who my real parents were. Mako needs to take responsibility. You didn't become with child on your own."

Korra sighed. "Yea I know," was all she could say. She was so hurt. The time when she desperately needed him, he left. Korra touched her stomach and her eyes began to water. She raised her eyes and looked at Aang. She fell into his chest and he held her close and patted her back as she cried.

"I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. How will people treat me when they find out I'm going to have a baby and I'm not married? Aang please help me!"

"Korra I will help you but first you have to help yourself."

Korra sat up and looked at Aang.

"How?"

Aang smiled and said, "By going and eating breakfast. It's about that time."

Korra smiled back, then her smile faded. She looked down again. "But...Mako will be there..I can't look at him after what he did."

"Korra it will be fine. You need to go eat. After that come back here and I'll show you something."

"Okay. I will."

Korra got up and bowed to Aang and turned to leave. Outside the door Korra stooped down and looked inside. It looked just like the outside. She couldn't even see Aang.

"No wonder I've never seen this door. It's so small. It looks like a door made for Pabu..."

Korra remembered Pabu followed her inside the door earlier so she called his name through the door."

"Paaaaaabuuuuuuu!"

He came running out the door as soon as she called him. Then Korra shut the door and began walking to the dinning room. Everyone was already seated and eating when she arrived. Mako was sitting next to Asami talking with her. Tenzin and Pema were talking to their children. And Bolin was sitting next to Korra's empty seat. She sat down by him and he greeted her with a bear hug.

"Gooooooooood Mornnnnnnning Korrrrrraaa!" Bolin said as he squeezed Korra tightly causing her to pant. Bolin realized she was choking and he let go of her.

"Korra are you okay?"

Korra looked around and saw that everyone was looking now even Mako. The sight of him made her eyes water.

"Yea I'm fine," Was all she could say.

Everyone returned to what they were doing prior to the incident.

"Korra I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No I'm okay Bolin. My stomach just hurts."

"Oh okay."

Bolin returned to eating and Korra managed to eat some fruit and rice. She actually held it down. Well until Asami had to spray her perfume. Korra felt nauseous and quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. She threw up into the toilet and flushed the contents of her stomach before anyone could see. She made her way back to the table and all eyes were on her.

"Korra are you alright?" Pema asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I just think I should go lie down for a bit."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

Korra turned and walked down the hall to the little door. Bolin followed close behind. HE knew something was up and she wasn't telling him. When Korra went through the door, Bolin counted to ten then went through. What he saw was amazing.

"WOOOOOOW!"

Korra turned and her face dropped.

"Bolin! You can't be here! Please leave," She said as she pushed him towards the little door.

"Now wait a minute Korra. Let Bolin stay. He could be helpful," Aang said as he walked towards the two. Bolin's mouth dropped. "No way! It's Avatar Aang!"

Korra covered Bolin's mouth. She looked at Aang who was smirking. Whatever he was thinking was a bad idea.

**Please review and check out my other stories. Thanks! :) **


	4. I promise I won't tell

**Here's another chapter. I can't update everyday like someone asked because I have a summer job. Then in about four weeks I got school for the rest of the year. If you didn't hear Legend of Korra comes out in the US this September! I'm sad because its a long wait but the trailer I saw on YouTube was amazing. It'll be worth it. Well here it is... **

"So Bolin you are Korra's friend correct?"

"Yes sir mister Avatar sir."

Aang chuckled and Bolin's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Korra stood there rolling her eyes. She grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him aside. His smile faded to a line as he looked at Korra.

"Why do you want him here? I don't want him to know!"

"Well I have my reasons. If his brother, the father of your child, has really abandoned you Bolin needs to know. He is an uncle now, I think he has the right to know. And if anyone can bring Mako back it's Bolin. I sense he's very persuasive."

Korra took this all in. The look of annoyance on her face was replaced with a look of sadness. Aang saw this and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Korra. You have to tell Bolin now. Next would be my son."

"You really want me to tell Tenzin?"

"No not really. But since you are living in his home and you don't have any prior experience with children, it is best you tell him so you can get the help you need."

"I guess you're right." Korra said as she dropped her head.

"Well let's get back to Bolin. You have something to tell him. But you don't have to tell him now. Let's have a snack first."

Aang and Korra walked back over to Bolin who was now sitting on the ground. Aang and Korra sat just as well. They were quiet.

"Bolin do you like moon peaches?"

"Yes Avatar Aang sir."

"Just call me Aang. Korra what about you?"

"Yea but I haven't eaten any lately."

"Good to know."

Aang put an arm behind his back and Momo came and laid two moon peaches in his hand. He then pulled his arm from behind his back and gave a peach to Korra and Bolin. They both seemed eager to eat them. As they ate Aang smirked and began asking a series of questions.

"Bolin, is it true you had and still have feelings for Korra?"

"Uh..um...nnnnnnnnn- YES!"

Bolin's face turned red and he he looked at Korra who seemed to be looking at Aang. He was still smirking and kept on.

"Korra, is it true that Bolin is one of your best friends?"

"Yea."

"Interesting. Bolin do you like children?"

"Well yea I guess."

"Mhm. Korra is everything between you and Mako alright lately?"

Korra didn't want to worry Bolin or bring him into this so she was going to say yes.

"Yeeeeeeeeeee. Yeeeee. Yeee."

Korra stuttered and Bolin looked at her while Aang continued smirking.

"Yeeee. Yeee. Yeee."

"Come on Korra. Answer the question."

"Yeeee- NO!"

"Why not Korra? Is there something Bolin can do to help?"

She couldn't lie. She told the truth now she was going to have to tell it again. She realized what was happening. Those moon peaches weren't regular moon peaches. They were the peaches that fell into the sacred pool. Something about the water makes people tell the truth. Korra looked up to Aang. He was no longer smirking but had a serious look on his face. Korra looked to Bolin who was looking at her with sad eyes. Korra couldn't keep it in. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. Bolin hugged her close as she told him the truth.

"Mako hasn't talked to me since last night after I told him I was with child. He said we were to young to be parents and left. I need him back but he won't come. I need someone but I didn't want to tell anyone else because I thought you all would judge me. I can't do this alone but I can't keep this to myself. I need help."

"Shh shh Korra. Give him three days. If he doesn't come back I'll talk to him. Maybe he's shocked and doesn't know how to deal with it. But of course he did avoid you at breakfast and sat by Asami."

"Yea I know."

"Now that she's told you Bolin, I trust you won't say a word to anyone until Korra feels it's time."

"I won't Aang. I promise."

Korra and Bolin got up from their seats and bowed to Aang.

"Thank you Aang." Korra said as she hugged him tightly.

"Your welcome Korra."

With that Bolin and Korra turned to leave and as they crawled out the door Aang said, "I'm always here if you need me."

**I don't think I reached 1k but I'm tired and I got to go. It's storming here. Please review and check out my other stories. Lave an questions about the story you want answered in the reviews and I'll answer them next chapter. Leave any ideas too. **


	5. Im Staying

**Next chapter. Follow and favorite this story. If I get at least ten more of each I will give hints about future chapters and stuff. Looks like no one had any questions they wanted answered so read on... **

It had been three days. Bolin said give him three days and she did. Korra couldn't take it. Each day went by slowly and painfully. Mako still sat by Asami and avoided her every way possible. Korra was saddened and hurt that Mako was acting so childish. It was too much pain to cope with.

At the dinner table Mako kept whispering in Asami's ear never once glancing at Korra. Bolin saw the hurt look on Korra's face and kept trying to make her smile by telling her jokes. Korra didn't even listen. Instead her focus was on Mako. She hoped that maybe if she stared at him long enough he would look at her and see that she's upset. But he never did. Korra slammed her fist on the table and in return the room fell silent and she earned the attention of everyone in the room, even Mako's. She stared into his eyes and he stared back but then looked away. Before the tears fell, she got up and left. Everyone watched her go. After she disappeared down the hall everyone began talking again. Bolin looked at Mako who in surprise was looking at him.

"Outside. Now."

Bolin got up and left heading outside the door with Mako following close behind. Bolin made sure he walked out far enough so no one would hear him.

"Mako what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Korra?"

"Nothing."

"Mako stop playing dumb. I know Korra is pregnant and I know you have abandoned her. Why?"

"Look Bolin I'm just not ready to be-"

"A father? Well Korra's not ready to be a mother! But you two were intimate and look what happened!"

"Bolin I don't need this right now."

Mako started walking back to the door.

"But you do! You need to take responsibility and help Korra. Grow up Mako. Since when did I become the big brother?"

Mako just tuned him out and went to his room. He didn't need this right now.

…...

It was late. The sun had set and everyone should be asleep. Korra hadn't talked to Bolin or seen anyone since dinner. She didn't know what happened after she left. All she knew was that she was feeling so alone. She couldn't do this anymore.

Korra got out of bed and went quietly down the hall and out out the door. She walked to the edge of the Island where there was a cliff above the water. She sat there and realized her and the baby shouldn't live in pain, in sadness, in regret. So she was going to end it, right here right now.

Standing on the edge of the cliff she looked down. The waves were rushing against the rocks. How nice it would be to be at peace in her natural element. Korra closed her eyes and leaned forward. She was just about to fall when she felt someone grab her and pull her back. The person laid her on the ground and she opened her eyes. She stared into his amber eyes and he stared back.

"Mako..."

"Korra I'm sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you but I just wasn't ready. I was scared and stupid. I'm sorry. But you didn't need to do that. You know I love you and that I would come back."

"I know. But I was so sad and felt so much regret so I thought that if we died, we wouldn't have to live in pain."

"But you failed to remember that everyone else here would. The world needs you. We need you. I need you."

Korra stood up and hugged Mako. He held her tightly in his arms as the wind blew. Korra wondered what made him come to his senses but already knew it was Bolin. Aang was right he was persuasive. She was better now that Mako was here. He could help her in a way no one else could.

"Soo..."

"Sooo what?"

"You won't leave again?"

"No I'm staying and never leaving again. I promise."

**Hope you liked. Please review and follow and favorite this story. The more the merrier. **


	6. It was all a Dream

**I got some reviews saying the last chapter was a bit rushed. Lol, I can't believe you guys thought that. Well if you said that read on because do I have a surprise for you. XD **

Korra woke up in a daze. Her head pounding and her heart racing. Korra rolled over in bed and felt the cold sheet next to where she laid.

"I wish it were true. I wish that wasn't just a dream. I really wish he would come back to me."

…...

"But it all felt so real! I actually thought that he came back. I actually was depressed and almost fell off the cliff! I felt him and his warmth around me!"

"No Korra, you didn't."

Aang and Korra were walking around in the sacred room talking about Korra's dream. Aang wasn't surprised that Korra had this dream and that now she was telling him all about it. But her talking about this did make him a bit concerned.

"Aang I did!"

"No Korra. You only dreamed the desire of your heart."

"What?"

"You only dreamed what you want to happen. But no one knows what will happen, not even me."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see then huh?" Korra asked as she sat on the ground. Aang sat beside her and replied, "Yes." Korra sighed and held her head in her hand. It was still pounding and her heart still racing. Aang became very worried. She had too much energy. He needed her to remain calm before she did something a bit insane.

"Korra, I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."

Aang raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Korra looked terrible. She was very pale and very skinny. Instead of gaining the weight, she was losing it. Aang should have known since she hadn't been eating or sleeping right. Then it hit him. It was Mako. Korra's been focusing too much on pain and regret and the cause of all that pain and regret, Mako. Aang just had to take her mind off of him.

"Korra, I want you to stay in here tonight with me."

Korra raised her head and gave Aang a questioning look but before she could ask Aang waved her off.

"I have my reasons but there's something I must show you."

Aang stood up and began walking but noticed Korra wasn't following. He turned and summoned her with a wave of his hand and she was following. After walking about three feet forward they were in another world. It looked like an Air Temple but it was a new one and actually had air benders.

"Aang where are we?"

"My home. I want to show you how I was raised. Maybe it will help you raise your little one. Since he will be here sooner than you think."

"He?"

Aang smiled and pretended he didn't hear Korra. He was determined to help her so now he will. Korra was curious but didn't ask questions just yet. But she had a feeling she would need to sooner or later.

**So it was all a dream! Yea I pretty much had you believing the last chapter but I had it all planned out. It was a great time to incorporate this chapter. So I had to do it! Don't hurt me. But please review and follow or favorite. I'll update when I can. Sorry it was a short chapter but I gotta go. Bye!**


	7. Its a boy?

**Okay here's the next chapter. And thank you for all the reviews. They really do help. So read and review please. **

"Well since I'm going to show you how I was raised I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?"

"Uh...yea."

Aang walked up to the steps of the Air Temple and stopped. HE didn't know if he wanted to continue. Korra noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. Aang turned to see Korra's look of assurance. He smiled and then turned back to the steps. Aang walked slowly up the steps. Once inside the building, both Aang and Korra saw a man and woman in front of them. They were walking to an airbending master. They began talking. Aang stepped forward but Korra tugged at his arm.

"Aren't you afraid they'll see us?"

"No. They can't see us. We are technically in the spirit world to come back to the past."

Korra let go of Aang's arm and followed him. They stood beside the couple. Aang looked over and saw a baby in their arms. His eyes watered and he looked up. He noticed the man looked much like him and the woman had beautiful brown eyes and long beautiful brown hair. Aang thought that he was ready to face this, but he realized he wasn't. Korra noticed the hurt in Aang's eyes. She grabbed his arm and tugged at it lightly. When he looked at her all she said was, "Let's go." They walked out of the building and down the steps. They stood there silently as children ran by and lemurs chased the children. Aang kept his head down. Korra stood there. She now realized it was important that her child knows his father. She didn't want her baby to be hurt like Aang was. Korra placed a hand on her stomach. Eleven weeks in and she hadn't grown a bit. She looked around and as she did she saw a boy run past her and when he did she was looking into another world. Korra saw buildings and recognized them from the city. The sky was red and a boy ran by her. He had short brown hair and was wearing a red scarf. And as soon as he past, she was looking at the airbending children.

"Aang did you see that?"

Aang looked up.

"See what?"

"There was a boy who ran by and when he was running by it was like I was looking into a different world. There I was in Republic City and a boy was running past. He had short brown hair and was wearing a red scarf and then he ran past and I was back!"

Korra was out of breath. Aang just looked at her.

"Come on Korra we should continue on. I think you've been in the sun too long."

"But Aang I'm serious!"

"I know, I know."

Aang grabbed Korra's arm and they traveled four years into the future. Now in front of them they saw Aang with a head full of hair dancing. Then Monk Gyotso came through the door and scolded Aang.

"Aang you know this is not the time to be dancing! You're suppose to be practicing your airbending."

"But I already did. I need to learn something new."

"No you need to practice. For practice makes perfect."

"But my stances are perfect-"

Gyotso left and shut the door. Aang growled in frustration and sat on the floor, kicking dust up all around him. Korra and Aang watched and giggled.

"I was stubborn and always ready to learn and move on. But Gyotso taught me discipline and patience. Something you will need to teach your son since you and Mako are his parents."

Korra smiled and realized neither one of them were patient. Then she stopped and looked at Aang.

"My son?"

Aang smiled and ignored her.

"Come on Korra let's go. You need to eat."

"But wait you didn't even answer my question!"

Aang smirked and in seconds they were back in the sacred room.

…...

**Meanwhile **

Mako was in his room getting ready for his shift at work. Today he worked night shift. As he was putting on his shoes there was a knock at the door. Mako ignored it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. After about three minutes of continuous knocking, the person came in. It was Bolin. Mako looked up and saw his brother looking at him with nothing but hatred in his eyes. Mako glared back then went back to putting on his shoes.

"Mako you see me standing here and don't act like I'm not."

"What do you want Bolin?"

"I want you to grow up and take responsibility for your unborn child."

"Okay thanks for the lecture dad!"

"Oh you thought that was it? Well there's a lot more coming!"

Mako looked up angrily at Bolin. Bolin returned the look of hatred. Mako gritted his teeth and got up and shoved past Bolin.

"Oh no you don't. You will listen to me!"

Mako kept walking. Bolin followed yelling at him, trying to get it through his head that he was upset and that he needed to grow up. Bolin made sure he didn't say anything about Korra or a baby out loud since she didn't want anyone to know. Now at the dock, Mako kept walking and ignored Bolin.

"But everything is always about you isn't it? You just don't know how to love or care for anyone else!"

Mako turned around and gritted his teeth.

"You listen here! I know how to love and care! I cared for you all these years after our parents died! I risked my life for you! I LOVE KORRA! SO DON"T EVER TELL ME I DON"T KNOW HOW TO LOVE OR CARE!"

Mako turned on his heels and walked to the end of the dock and got on the ferry. HE heard one last thing from Bolin.

"THEN ACT LIKE YOU DO!"

But he shrugged it off and prepared mentally for his day at work.

"Too much stress."

**Well another chapter done. Please review and feel free to ask any questions you have about the story. **


	8. Forgiveness VS Stress

**Okay I got one question from DarkSecretWaterbender. **

**Q: Will you be showing more of Aang's childhood in future chapters? **

**A: Yes, yes I will. **

**And that was the only question I got. :( So no one was curious about the different world mess? Maybe you will be after this chapter. **

Love.

Even after all the pain and hurt Mako caused her she still was in love with him. She was. Every thought was formed around him. Every feeling was felt towards him. All her time was spent thinking about him. Him...The same one who left her in the time of need. But it was more than her still loving him. It was forgiveness...

"Okay now you have to forgive him."

Korra opened her eyes and looked at her past life.

"Why should I forgive him? He left me and our baby! He was the only one I could trust! But nooo he wasn't ready to step up!"

Aang who was sitting directly in front of Korra, sat still and never showed any sign of emotion as Korra kept yelling. He didn't even act like Korra was screaming. He sat there perfectly still. As soon as Korra stopped yelling Aang spoke.

"Korra. You yelled for about five minutes. Yes you wasted five minutes of your life and gave me a migraine in the process. But you see I'm rather calm about this and keeping my volume to a minimum. Unlike you just a minute ago. But I forgive you."

Aang smiled warmly and Korra sat there and stared at Aang. She opened her mouth to speak but Aang waved her off.

"I know I know. That was an easy way to forgive. I understand that forgiving Mako will be hard but I have a way."

Korra was curious about Aang's "way" but she didn't ask any questions. Instead she did what he told her to do.

"Okay sit back in your meditation position. Now close your eyes."

"Okay now what do-"

"Shh. You have to be quiet. Now empty your mind. Don't think at all."

Korra sat there and emptied her mind. Yes it was hard. But all she did was forget everything and let the silence consumer her. She didn't hear Aang say anything so she opened her eyes. In front of her wasn't her past life but instead the Air Temple she saw earlier. It was burning. She saw fire benders setting things on fire, children running, and people dying. It was sad. Korra tried to bend but couldn't. She was going to help these people but her bending was gone. Then her hearing came through. She heard screams of women and men and cries of children. Her eyes watered at the sight. She tried to speak but realized she couldn't. Her nose picked up the smell of fire and the smoke around her caused her choke. Korra fell to her knees.

"NO!"

Then it was quiet. Korra rose up and saw Aang sitting in front of her. He had his head down and was silent.

"What was that? All of that pain and destruction?"

Aang stayed silent.

"Why did the fire nation do that? Why didn't Roku stop them? Wasn't he the Avatar at that time?"

"Korra..."

"What kind of sick person would let that go on?"

"Me..."

Korra looked at Aang. His posture hadn't changed but his face did. He had a look of regret on his face.

"I...I was the Avatar at that time. I was twelve. Before that happened I was told I was the Avatar. The monks wanted me to train day and night but Gyotso didn't. He said he wanted me to grow up as normal boy but I would never be normal. After my friends found out I was the Avatar, they began to treat me differently. Alone I was. No one understood me but Gyotso. So when the monks decided that I should train day and night they told Gyotso that they were going to send me away. It was too much to grasp. Everything changed in a matter of days. I ran away. I thought that would solve everything. But instead it added to the fire nations victory. Sometime after I left, the fire nation attacked and killed my people. It was my fault they all died. I'm that sick person who let that happened."

Korra sat quiet. Aang kept his head down to avoid eye contact. Korra was sure he was crying. She laid a hand on Aang's hand and he looked up.

"It's okay because I forgive you. You didn't know the effects of your actions. You couldn't predict that fate for your people. You didn't mean to cause pain and suffering to those you love. You did but you didn't mean to. It was all part of a bigger plan for our lives."

Korra smiled warmly at Aang and he returned the smile.

"Now forgive Mako. If you can forgive a man who caused a whole nation to die of pain and suffering, then you can forgive a man who walked out on you."

Korra dropped her head. She knew Aang was right but how could she forgive him. It was like Aang read her mind.

"Remember the hurt and pain he made you feel. But remember the good times as well."

Korra sat in her meditation position and closed her eyes. Mako. She thought about him and his face appeared. She remembered when he first told her he loved her and the time they woke up together under the tree. She also remembered him fighting by her side and kissing her forehead when she was stressed out. There was also the night he walked out on her four weeks ago and ignoring her the following days. But as soon as she got upset she remembered Mako carrying her and placing her on Oogi. Him stroking her cheek and whispering your safe. The night they shared and all the little things in between. Korra opened her eyes.

"I forgive Mako."

…...

**Meanwhile **

Stress.

That's all it was right? That's why he's been confused and all upset? Was it really just stress that had taken over Mako's life and now caused him to act this way? Or was it something more?

"Crime rates have been down in the past month Chief."

"That's good. The gangs must be planning something big."

"Yes. Since we have so many officers in training, I suggest that they be paired up with existing officers so they can learn their duties first hand instead of you instructing a whole class Chief."

"Hmmm. What do you think Mako?"

Mako sat there at the large round table in the meeting room. He seemed to be focused on something else. Lin noticed this.

"Yea I like your idea Ian. We'll do that. Maybe our new recruits will learn faster and not quit after the first day. Meeting over. Everyone may leave."

The ten officers left leaving Lin and Mako in the room. Mako was unaware that everyone left the room. He sat there staring. Lin was concerned. She noticed lately that he had been distant and and quiet. But before she could say anything Mako spoke.

"I'm okay Chief. I'm just under a lot of stress."

And with that he got up and left. Lin watched him walk out.

"It's more than stress."

…...

**Early Morning **

Mako made it to Air Temple Island before sunrise. He was tired and headed to his room. After removing his jacket and uniform, Mako lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was trying to go go to sleep when he heard a voice. Mako shrugged it off thinking it was Tenzin. Then he heard it again but this time recognized it as a child's voice, maybe a boy's. But once again Mako shrugged it off and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. The boy's voice was louder and Mako could make out what it or he was saying.

"Daddy."

Mako got out of bed and opened his door. He opened it to see if Meelo was in the halls looking for Tenzin but instead Mako saw a boy standing there. He looked just like Mako but had beautiful tan skin like Korra's. His eyes were even amber like Mako's. The boy only looked to be about four. He wasn't a street rat from what Mako could tell. The boy was pretty well clean. But how did he get to Island? Mako felt bad for the boy so he walked up to him.

"How did you get here?"

No response.

"Can you tell me who you're looking for?"

"My daddy."

"Well who is your daddy?"

No response.

Then the boy turned around and ran. Mako saw a flash of red in his hands and recognized it as his scarf.

"Hey wait!"

Mako ran to catch up to the boy but he was already gone. Mako's eyes watered. That scarf was his fathers. The last thing he had of his parents.

"NO!"

Mako sat up in bed. He looked at the dresser and saw his scarf hanging over the side. He was breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream. But who was that boy?"

**Well I'm tired. Sorry but I had to stop for now. Please review and ask questions about this story. I will answer them. And...I forgot. Anyway review. **


	9. Same Situation Different Generation

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been really busy. But two things. First I will answer a question that came from Masterkungfu2013. **

**Q: How is it happening (the visions), is it coming from where Korra is meeting Aang or another source? **

**A: …...I really don't want to answer this because its a spoiler...But I will answer. The visions are being sent from Aang. That's all I'll say. Keep reading to find out how and why though. **

**And two...read and review. **

A month had past. Neither one had spoken to each other. The nights were short and the days long. There seemed to be no balance anymore. Korra stayed with Aang and was never seen. Of course everyone was concerned. Korra was always in public helping to keep the city safe, but now you didn't see her at all. But she didn't want to be seen. Her stomach now was a little round. If you didn't know she was pregnant you would have thought she was eating too much. She wasn't doing much eating but she was doing much meditating. Instead of being hot headed and impatient, Korra was now peaceful and calm. Her eyes and hair were a shade lighter. She now focused on the present and always questioned the outcome of decisions. Korra didn't stress over anything. You could just say she became another Aang with a better temper.

Korra was now meditating sitting directly in front of Aang. Aang kept his gaze on her. Today they were trying to see into the past. But not Aang's past.

"Okay Korra now just think about your mother or father. Which ever one you choose."

Korra thought hard about her father. She thought about the way he looked, his voice, his smile. Then it clicked. Korra was now shivering and felt snow touch her bare arms. She opened her eyes and saw the water tribe. But it looked different. Korra stood up and walked into tribe. She saw many men leaving to go hunting. All that remained were the women and children. Korra was confused. She had Aang send her hair to see how her parents met. Not to see the water tribe in the past. But then she heard someone yelling.

"Tonraq!"

Korra's eyes lit up and she followed the yells. She then found herself standing in a hut. In front of her was a man with his back to her. In front of him was a woman. She looked about forty and Korra noticed she looked just like her father. Korra didn't even hear a word they said. She was anxious for the man to turn around. When he did Korra about died. Her father was tall but kind of...fat. He was good looking though. But his facial expression wasn't a good one. He seemed upset. Tonraq practically walked through Korra and out the hut. She was about to follow him when another man walked through the door. He was shorter than her father and slimmer. Korra recognized him as her uncle. He said something that caught her attention.

"I'm glad he's leaving mother. He's always in my business. I can run the Northern Water Tribe by myself."

Korra's eyes widened. Her father was from the Northern Tribe not the Southern. Korra saw now why he left. Her uncle was the ruler and her father was quite jealous. It all made sense why they didn't talk much. Korra then turned around and walked out of the hut. She was going to go look for her father but instead she found herself at the Southern Water Tribe. She recognized the buildings, the people, and even the animals. Korra's heart was warmed by the thought of home. Then she was filled with sadness. She didn't even tell her parents about the baby. But her sadness was interrupted by a man walking through her. It was Tonraq and he was lugging his few items he had on a sled behind him. But instead of going into the tribe he went out into the snowy lands. Korra followed and watched as he built a small hut from what he had. He built it quick too. Her father was always strong. The she followed him inside. It was small. Not extravagant. Just a place to sleep. But she noticed her father was crying. She never once seen her father cry. She couldn't take it she came back to9 Aang. Aang looked at her with confusion on his face.

"I can't stay there and watch my father cry. And plus what was your reason for sending me there? I just wanted to see how my parents met."

"Korra," Aang started, "Your father had a rough past and he wasn't always as tough as you think he is. He did leave home to make a better life for himself. He didn't want to be under the greatness of his brother. I sent you back because all of this leads up to something..." Aang trailed off.

Korra looked at him intently as if searching for an answer. But then Aang snapped his fingers in her face and Korra closed her eyes. When she opened them she was at the Southern Water Tribe again. This time she was in the middle of the snow and she saw a woman. Slim little thing with long dark brown hair. The woman was surrounded by wolves. Korra was frightened. She wanted to help but couldn't. Then the woman shrieked and dropped some kind of book. Korra ran towards her trying to see if she could do something but she still could not. Then her father appeared. He fought against the wolves with his water bending. Korra realized he was a powerful water bender. Each shard of ice he threw stuck the wolves, he never missed. When the wolves ran, the woman ran up to Tonraq and hugged him tight. Korra now got a better look at the woman and realized it was her mother. But she looked so young, like a child. Korra closed her eyes and opened them again. She now saw something so similar to her situation. Her father and mother were siting close and talking in almost a whisper. Korra sat on the cold snow beside them and listened.

"Tonraq...I just...you're the only one I can trust."

"I know...but what will people say when they find out?"

"And we're not married."

Senna began to cry. Tears streamed down her face and Tonraq held her close.

"I know you're scared, so am I. But we will get through this, one day at a time."

A tear streamed down Korra's face and she couldn't stay there more no more. The hurt she felt. At least her father stayed by her mother's side. But Mako...left. Korra couldn't take the hurt. She closed her eyes and never opened them. Even when she felt warm arms hug her close. She knew whose arms they were. But she also knew it was an illusion. She was imagining it. Then she opened her eyes and saw red. She pulled back from the hug and saw Mako. But it wasn't real. It wasn't the same. Korra closed her eyes and opened them once again. Now she was looking at Aang who seemed to be meditating. Instead of bothering him Korra got up and left. She needed to take a walk.

**Meanwhile **

His mind wasn't where it was suppose to be. His heart wasn't in his work. So where was it?

Lin had sent Mako home after he couldn't answer these questions. He wasn't upset that she sent him home. He need sleep. Or so he thought. Walking to his room at the Island he ran into someone. Mako fell down and so did the other person. He stood up and looked to see he had ran into. HE was going to yell at them for not watching where they were going. But he didn't h just stared. It was Korra. His heart stopped and his mind went blank. Then he held out his hand to help her up. She didn't accept it at first. But then she took it. Their hands locked and he pulled her up. They stood there in silence. Korra looked at the floor and so did he. Mako then looked at her and noticed her face was puffy and her stomach was a little round. His eyes lowered. He was regretting leaving. But was it too late? She wouldn't even look at him.

"Korra..."

Korra didn't even look up. Why would she talk to someone who left her? How could she forgive him so easily? She couldn't. As much as she wanted his arms around her and to know he was here. But she didn't want him to get off so easy.

"Mako don't start. I don't want to talk about this now. Just please leave me be."

With that Korra turned around and left. Leaving Mako standing there. He couldn't blame her. It was all his fault. He came back too late. But now what was he to do?

"I gotta make this right."

**I know it was confusing. But Aang had a reason for all of what happened in this chapter. The next chapter will explain this one. So review and leave any questions, comments, complaints. **


	10. Aang repairs a broken family

**I finally got to see LOK Book 2! I was sooo happy. Even though Korra was being rude I understand why. But not to keep you waiting any longer. Here is chapter ten! **

His eyes were glued to the floor, his head in his hands. Nothing seemed right in his mind. All he knows is that no one could love him like her. Did he want her to forgive him so easily? No but he at least wanted her to talk to him. Why hasn't he said her name since the incident earlier? He couldn't stand to know what he did to her. Korra...Yes Korra. The one who loved him all the way through. The same one who saved him from Amon. Mako's amber eyes watered as thought.

"I just want her to at least talk to me."

"She wants to, believe me."

Mako's eyes grew large and he looked up to his right. Standing there was Aang. Mako was speechless. Aang smiled so Mako would know he was here to help him. Mako then looked down at the floor again. Aang sat beside Mako on the bed.

"Mako...Korra needs you."

"I need her too...I really do. My life has been a wreck. I should not have left her. Especially since I was the only one she could trust."

"Then why did you leave Mako?"

"I just wasn't ready to be a parent. I wasn't ready for that responsibility."

"Neither is Korra. But she's still living. Korra is the one who has to carry your son. The one who will be put down because she's eighteen, unmarried, and going to have the baby as the Avatar."

Mako was silent. He let Aang's words sink in. Something about what he was saying was bringing images in his mind. Mako's ears tuned out Aang. His eyes shut. And his voice disappeared. When Mako opened his eyes all he saw was a little boy in front of him. It was the same one who had his red scarf. Mako walked closer to him. The boy never moved. Finally Mako was standing in front of him. He stooped down to the boy's level. Mako looked him in the eyes. Amber met amber and its like Mako knew who he was.

"Daddy."

Mako grabbed the boy and pulled him close. He then stood up with the boy in his arms and turned around. Now he was facing Korra. She had a smile on her face and she ran up to Mako. She hugged both Mako and her son close. Mako felt so happy. He closed his eyes but when he opened them, he was back on his bed staring at the ground.

"Is that what you want? To have Korra and your son? To be a family?"

Mako looked at Aang.

"Yes, but she won't even talk to me."

"I think I can fix that."

…...

Korra had been sleeping a lot lately. You could say she was like an animal during hibernation. She ate once and then slept for days at a time. But today she was just relaxing in her room. Korra was laying on her bed when she heard a knock at her door. Not really giving it thought she said come in. Korra looked to see who came in. In front of her was Mako. Korra just laid there waiting for him to speak.

"Korra look. I know you're upset with me. I know what I did was wrong. But Korra the truth is I need you and you need me. Listen, Aang talked to me. I'm not sure if I was dreaming or not. But he told me that you will always suffer from this more than I will. You have the burden of carrying this baby. And since you're the Avatar people will view you differently. I know I should of never left, but I can't change my past actions. Just please let me make this right."

Korra stood up and walked up to Mako. For a minute she just stood there in font of Mako as if debating what she should do next. Then her eyes watered and she hugged Mako, burying her face in his chest.

"Mako I'm glad you're back. I need you here. I need you're help. I need to know you will never leave again."

"I'm never leaving."

…...

Aang smiled as he meditated in the spiritual room.

"I've repaired a broken family."

**Yes its short. I'm sowwie. Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
